He Cares
by IluvMonkeys
Summary: Anybody else notice Jenny's shirt was askew at the end of Jeopardy.I'm willing to bet Gibbs did and we all know he reads waaay too much into things with her. My take on what happened after the credits. Probably a oneshot unless you guys really want it TBC


Summary: Anybody else notice Jenny's shirt was askew at the end of Jeopardy. I'm willing to bet Gibbs did and we all know he reads waaay too much into things with her. My take on what happened after the closing credits. Probably a one shot unless you guys really really want me to continue.

A/N: Jenny's thoughts are in italics

Jenny stood in autopsy thinking about the day's previous events when the doors to autopsy opened and she turned to see Gibbs striding in. He stopped in front of her, a smirk on his face. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak. When he wouldn't, she reassured him, answering his silent question, "I'm fine Jethro…**Really**. She stared at him, expecting him to say something, anything, he chose not to of course. He just continued to stare at with that infuriating smirk on his face. Assuming she would have to be the one to spark conversation, she started, saying exactly what she knew he was thinking. "It was a probie mistake. I should've known better. I never should've let my guard down." As she went on she grew more and more frustrated with herself. "How many times have we said that?" She sighed as he took a few steps to stand in front of her driver's body. "Stanley was a hell of an agent. He didn't deserve this." She knew what was coming, so she decided to say it first, "And I know what you're gonna say…I'm the Director now, it comes with the territory. But I hope to God I never get used to it." She exhaled, having voiced everything she was thinking. Still, he said nothing. She turned to face him, now genuinely annoyed with his silence. "Are you ever gonna say anything?" she asked, leaning against the autopsy table.

"Have a drink," he said simply, handing her his coffee cup.

She chuckled wryly, giving him a look and took a sip of the swill he called coffee. She was shocked to find that it was the complete opposite. It had cream. And sugar. And…vanilla? _This isn't his coffee. It's mine. He bought me a vanilla late. Didn't know he still remembered. _She glanced up at him through her lashes, a smile on her face in silent thanks.

Ducky yanked them out of the moment, expressing his findings. She sent Gibbs a look at his insistence to prove Ziva a part of Brian Dempsey's death. "Sounds like natural causes to me," she said, addressing the doctor.

Ducky smiled. "Exactly as I ruled it."

Gibbs looked at the pair and left, the whoosh of the autopsy doors behind him.

Ten minutes later Jenny exited autopsy intent on heading home and relaxing into a hot bath, only to be grabbed around the waist. Her body tensed, and she tried to scream but the calloused hand clamped over her mouth muffled the sound. Not until she recognized the familiar scent of coffee and bourbon did she relax into her captor's arms. She yanked Gibbs' hand away from her mouth, spinning in his arms to face him."What the hell was that Jethro?" she hissed, her eyes flashing.

"I told you you weren't fine."

"And this is how you decided to prove it to me?" She would have turned and stormed away from him had she not been so terrified only moments ago. Regardless of how furious she was with him right then, she was relieved it was Gibbs who had grabbed her. In her state of mind, she had been expecting a psychotic killer.

He shrugged, " Wouldn't have worked any other way."

Her mind drifted back to earlier that day in the airport.

_Jenny jumped as a gunshot resounded through the air and she felt the bullet whiz by her head. For a split second, she thought she had been shot, until the familiar silver-hair covered head popped up out of the trunk of the car. She squinted her eyes at the scene before her, the bright sunlight harsh on her eyes, after being holed up in a dark room all day. She swore Dinozzo was sitting up in the front seat where Brian Dempsey, dead Brian Dempsey was sitting. What the hell was going on? Ziva came up beside her a hint of a smile on her face. "It's really a pretty interesting story."_

_After Gibbs had kicked the gun away form Dempsey's brother and made sure he was actually dead, he had sent a worried look her way, coming towards her. His voice seemed to register only in the background as she tried to gather her thoughts. He came up behind her untying the rope binding her hands. "You alright?" he asked, his breath on her neck bringing her back to reality. She looked to him over her shoulder, rotating her wrists once they were free. She answered him, cursing the shakiness in her voice she had tried so hard to hide. "I'm fine."_

_He walked around to look her_ _in the eyes, searching them, trying to find even a hint of what she wasn't telling him. She looked him dead in the eyes, hoping to get him off her back. "Jethro I'm **fine.**"_

_"Like hell you are. No one goes through that and just comes out 'fine' Jen."_

_"Well I guess I'm special then huh?" she said teasingly._

_It was then that he realized the disarray of her blouse. She was missing a few buttons and the collar was shoved carelessly to the side, revealing cleavage that had not been visible earlier. He pulled her to the side, out of earshot of the others. "Jenny did he touch you?"_

_She looked at him in confusion. He never called her Jenny. It was always Jen. The last time he called her Jenny was in the Czech Republic, when she had taken that bullet to the thigh. She followed his gaze to her blouse and realized what he was thinking. Her gaze softened. "No Jethro. Nothing like that. He just wanted his brother and his drugs back." Seeing his still skeptical gaze, she brought a quick, but soft hand to his face, eying him pointedly. "I'm fine Jethro. I promise." She looked over his shoulder, bringing his attention to a waiting Ziva and Tony. He nodded and nudged her in front of him, only to have her link her arm in his and allow her head to fall to his shoulder for the briefest of seconds._

She should have known he would not back off that easily. He wouldn't be Gibbs if he did. It was one of those things you could love or hate about him. In her case, it was both. She sighed, her forehead dropping to his chest. "This is really not what I needed right now Jethro."

"It's just what you needed Jen. You're not Wonder woman. I've got that open door policy for a reason ya know. It even applies to our fearless leader."

She laughed into his chest. "Remind me to shoot you later for putting that idea into Tony's head," she mumbled, pulling away from him, only to have him tug her back.

"Come on. I'll buy you dinner. No takeout. Scout's honor," he said holding up his right hand.

She laughed weakly. "As sweet as that is Jethro, I just want to go home right now."

"Fine. I'll drive you home then," he said stepping into the elevator.

She turned to look at him, a disbelieving grin on her face. "Jethro!"

"What?"

She sighed, shaking her head, a small smile still present on her face.

Thirty minutes later, they were pulling up to Jenny's Georgetown home and Gibbs looked over to announce their arrival, only to see that she had nodded off. Her head was resting on the door, her mouth slightly agape, and she was snoring lightly.

Not having the heart to wake her, he shut his door as quietly as possible and walked over to her side. He reached across her, unfastening the seatbelt, and lifted her up into his arms. He grabbed her purse off the floor and fished her key out of his pocket. Sliding the key into the lock, he pushed the door open with his foot, causing her to stir. Her eyes fluttered before opening. She could hardly make out the face between bleary eyes and the dark outside, but she knew that smell, bourbon and coffee. "Jethro?" she mumbled, her voice hoarse with sleep.

"Go back to sleep Jen," he whispered.

"Mmkay," she sighed, closing her eyes, letting her head fall back into the crook of his neck.

He smiled, kicking the door shut behind him.


End file.
